Happy Valentines?
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Barda thinks Valentines Day is pointless. Or does he? LiefJasmine and BardaLindal.


**Title:** Happy Valentines?  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** LiefJasmine, BardaLindal  
**Warning:** None?  
**Disclaimer:** Must I do this on EVERY story?  
**Summary:** Barda thinks Valentines Day is pointless. Or does he?

**Happy Valentines?**

"So, what do you think I should get Jasmine for Valentines Day?" Lief asked, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I want it to be special, you know? It's our first year of being married and our first Valentines Day. I want her to remember it." Sharn smiled at her son. He'd grown up so much since his 16th birthday. Doom looked on silently with a smile.

"Then get her something memorable." Lindal shrugged. "Something that will last a long time." Lief nodded, thinking deeply.

"A special necklace, or locket, or something." Sharn added. Doom nodded. Barda said nothing, choosing to stare off into another direction.

"What do you think Barda?" Lief asked him, wanting his opinion on the matter. Barda sighed and shrugged.

"I guess that sounds good." Lindal punched his arm, hard. "Ow! What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You could at least _try_ to sound interested." She scolded. He shrugged again.

"Fine, if you want my opinion, I'll give it to you." He put his hands in his pockets. "I think Valentines Day is pointless." They all stared at him. "What? It's just some commercial crap to get you to spend money. Not romantic at all." After a moments silence, he sighed. "You asked."

"Pointless?" Lief gaped. "Why?!" Barda rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've had my fair share of Valentines Days, alright? I've been dragged into buying presents for girls, and I hated it. It's just pointless and doesn't make any sense to me." He turned to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." It was Lindal's turn to roll her eyes.

"You don't work here anymore, Barda. Remember? You live in Broome." She pointed out. Barda's step only faltered for a moment.

"…I know that." He responded quickly. "It's personal work." As he strode off, Lindal laughed.

"I swear he forgets he's even married to me." She said to the others. Doom smirked.

"I doubt he could." He said, motioning to Lindal's stomach, which wasn't quite as flat as it used to be. Lindal placed a hand on it and smiled. Yes, she and Barda had a little one on the way. She turned to Lief and grinned.

"Don't mind him, Lief. Go out and buy Jasmine something special. I'm sure she'll love whatever it is you get her." He grinned back at her.

"Right, well I have to be off! Got some shopping to do!"

"What shopping?" A new voice chipped in. Lief swung around to face Jasmine.

"N-nothing! Just… picking up some supplies, that's all!" He stammered nervously. Jasmine smiled.

"Well I'll come with you then."

"NO!" Lief yelled, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, um… you need to rest! Keep your strength… you know, shouldn't be doing anything stressful for the baby…" He countered, thinking quickly of the unborn child within Jasmine. She sighed in frustration and rolled her eyes.

"Does Barda do this with you?" She asked Lindal.

"Do what?"

"Fuss over the baby. 'Oh, you need to rest' and 'don't worry, I'll get that for you, just sit'." Lindal laughed.

"Yes, but he stops when I threaten to knock him out." She grinned. "Anyway, Lief, you go do your shopping. I'm sure Jasmine and I will find something to entertain ourselves with." Lief nodded and hurried off out of the palace.

_The Next Day_

Lief paced in the kitchen as Sharn, Doom and Barda watched, amused. Jasmine hadn't woken yet, and he was anxious to give her the present he'd bought for her.

"Lief, sit down for heaven's sake! You're wearing through the tiles." Sharn said at last with a laugh.

"Sharn's right, I've never seen you this nervous since you proposed to her." Barda grinned. Lief sat down and smiled.

"I don't know why I'm nervous. I guess it's cause it's our first Valentines." He shrugged. The door opened and Jasmine walked in, smiling sleepily. "Oh, morning! Did you sleep okay?" Lief jumped to his feet and guided her to a chair.

"Just fine." She replied. She sat down gratefully and leant back in the chair. "However, I wish the next seven months would hurry up and be over." She laughed. Doom smirked.

"Trust me, two months pregnant is a _lot_ easier than four." Barda sighed. "For one, the mood swings aren't as frequent." Everyone laughed as Barda pointed out a rather nasty bruise on the side of his face. "It doesn't matter if I've been nothing but nice to her, she'll always find something to blame me for." He smiled. "Usually she blames me for the position she's in right now."

"Nothing a man wants to hear more, aye Barda?" Doom grinned. Barda nodded. A moment of silence followed, and Lief saw this as the perfect chance to present his gift to Jasmine.

"Jasmine?" He got her attention and held out a slim box wrapped in bright pink paper with a red bow on the top. "Happy Valentines Day." She grinned and took the box. Everyone leaned in to see what Lief had bought. Jasmine pulled off the paper and opened the slim box. Inside was a heart-shaped locket on a fine, gold chain.

"Oh Lief… it's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Take a look inside." She pulled it out and opened the locket. One side was bare, but in the other was a small painting of her and Lief. She looked up at him and he smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I figured you could put a picture of our child in the other side." Jasmine stood up and hugged him.

"Lief, it's wonderful, thank you!" She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm sorry… I didn't get you anything." He grinned.

"I didn't expect you to. I see Valentines as a day for the men to spoil their women." Barda scoffed. Lief rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh be quiet, Barda! I see you still think it's pointless."

"Indeed. Most pointless holiday ever."

"Is that so?" Lindal asked slyly as she entered the kitchen. Barda stiffened slightly. "Funny… because I wouldn't expect someone who thought Valentines Day is _so_ pointless to leave out a dozen red roses and this pretty little card that went with them." All eyes turned to Barda, who was trying his hardest to hide his face.

"Well they must have come from someone else." He muttered. Lindal smirked.

"Ah yes, that _must_ be it." She opened the card and frowned. "Now let's see… who else do I know with the name Barda?" As everyone laughed, and Barda went a nice shade of red, Lindal walked over to him. She leant down and turned his face to hers to give him a kiss. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I still think it's pointless." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"As pointless as always, eh?" He nodded, and then went to get up.

"Here, you should sit down…" He trailed off at her glare and abruptly sat back down. "Never mind, I see you're quite alright standing up…"

It was definitely a memorable Valentines Day, for everyone.

_Short but sweet (I hope) XD_


End file.
